Una Noche
by winchesterangels
Summary: John Whinchester has a proposition for his sons. Just a couple of month's, live the real life. There they meet two girls that make it a hard desision on weather they want to leave or not. Part One! Please Read and Review!
1. Party Rock Anthem

**Una Noche**

Dean/OC; Jimmy/OC; Sam/OC

Disclaimer: Neither May or I own anything that you can recognize. We own nothing but the storyline, Nyx, Phynx, and Leo and later charecters that you DON'T recognize. All song lyrics and Kripke charecters belong to their respective owners. No profit is gained from this but our pleasure and enjoyment in twisting the lives of said Supernatural charecters.

Summary: John Whinchester has a proposition for his sons, Dean and Sam, and for the boy he took in seven years ago, Jimmy Novak. They'll stay in one place until Dean and Jimmy graduate. After that they'll leave and go back to hunting. John wants the boys to have all the high school experiances at least before they go into the buisness forever. So when he leaves for a week, Dean does just that, by dragging Jimmy to a party. There they meet two girls that make it a hard desision on weather they want to leave. And when John finally comes back it becomes an even stickier situation. Part One.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Party Rock Anthem<strong>

_"Party Rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time."_

-LMFAO

* * *

><p>"I can't believe your dragging me into this," Jimmy said esasperated as he stared at the boy driving.<p>

Decked in a gray shirt under a plaid button up, jeans, boots, and his signature leather jacket, Dean Winchester, aged eighteen, smirked and chuckled. "Novak! New place, new people, no connections. Dad even left us the Impala. Were only here for a couple of weeks, just until we get out of school forever and then were gone."

Jimmy Novak, a near replica of the boy next to him, the only difference being different colored plaid, messier hair, blue eyes, and a letterman jacket from his old school, sighed. At the age of nineteen, the bed head boy didn't go for things like this. His understanding of the life of a hunter was all to well read into in and it prevented him from playing the same game that Dean played. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Do what?" Dean asked, as he spotter cars lined up and made his way to join them.

"Go for all these girls and then just hurt them when we leave?"

"Look, Doc, I don't need your psycoanalysis. I learned the hard way. You don't get attatched. Doesn't mean you can't have fun."

Jimmy quieted as Dean pulled in behind a red bug. They were parked in front of what looked like an enterance to something underground. They were out of the car and following a goroup of kids their age down the stairs to what looked like an abandoned underground skate park. Music blasted from two speakers on either corner of the back wall. Inbetween them on a raised platform was a DJ with two girls on either side of him. All around the cavern dancing bodies and glowing lights. Jimmy raised a brow and looked at Dean.

The people all around them were doing a jumpping and running type of dance that looked a bit complicated. Jimmy stood back with Dean as everyone stopped and then started doing it again.

"Is this the shaking or the shuffling?" Jimmy asked, listening to the pounding music.

"I don't... know," Dean said brokenly, his focus on the girl that was on stage. She was wearing something like what everyone was wearing, but she still stood out against the rest of them. The redhead had on a blue and black tutu, with black fishnet tights. On her feet were what looked like fur and pink all stars. She had a shirt, that in Dean's opinion every girl should wear. It was ripped in the front, black, with rainbow writing that said, 'Fuck ya, Rave on.' The curls in her hair were wild and seemed to have bells attatched to the ends of some of them.

Dean could distantly see the girl on the other side of the DJ but didn't pay much attention to her. His eyes were locked on this girl and when the music went up a beat, she poped out these balls attached to string. Dean didn't understand the meaning of them, until they lit up and she began to swing them around, making her own little light show. He continued to stare at her until the song ended.

She and the other girl that had been dancing then hollered and then jumped off the stage, gracefully. They went around the edges before meeting in the middle again. The darker haired of the two giggle while the redhead rolled her eyes, head turning this way and that as if looking for someone. Not long after, the two sepperated again, off to make rounds once again. The redhead waved at the DJ and he began to play the next track. It was another fast song, still one in which grinding and bumping could still be used.

As the redhead made her way through the crowd with the gracefulness of a snake, a boy tapped her shoulder and spoke. The girl let a slow, almost seductive, smile curve on her lips as she shook her head and began to back up. The boy smiled back, following her, arms outstreached. But all of a sudden the smile was gone from the girls face and now she looked a little sick, as she continued to back up. Dean made a snap decison, and walked over until he was behind the girl. Making eye contact with the boy and easily he turned and left before there could be any trouble.

The girls' brow quirked as she turned and ran into Dean with enough force to make him stumble back a little. He caught himself quickly however, not wanting to look like a fool. He gave her his signature devilish grin and raised one brow.

"Oh, uh, sorry," the girl spoke, making Dean feel as if he had been deaf his whole life.

"Oh, no. That's alright, sweetheart," he said with a soft grin. The girl finally looked up and flashed a goofy but cute smile, but quickly looked back down. Dean had seen all he had to though. She was hot. "So-"

"You have water? That's great, duces!" She flashed a sideways peace sign and ran off.

And just like that, she was gone and he was starstruck. Dean stood there for what felt like forever, looking for the girl. A hand slamming down on his shoulder snapped him out of it. Looking back, Dean wasn't surprised to find Jimmy standing there. But far before the boy could say anything, Dean said something Jimmy thought he would never hear.

"Man, I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p>Phynx watched her sister from across the underground park with a smile. The two guys were cute, and new to town. After being there for five years, it was easy for the girl to tell. She turned away going back her task.<p>

"Water?" she asked her ex, Leo. The blonde, also known as DJ Roar, smiled at her taking the bottle and downed half of it in an instant. Phynx grinned, downing the other half with the pills he had given her.

Closing her eyes as the music changed again, to a slower half spanish half english song, swaying to the soft music with her hands above her head. She felt in touch with the music, not caring who had seen her or was seeing her.

"Someone's got the hots, babe," Leo wispered, his hazel eyes twinkling. Phynx opened her eyes and looked at the DJ, before looking out into the crowd. She quickly caught sight of who was looking at her. The second boy. His eyes were blue, almost otherworldly, his hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and there was a little stubble on his chin. Smirking slightly, Phynx turned to Leo. "How do I look?"

Leo looked at the girl, from her messy curls, strapless green and pink dress (tutu attatched), and thigh high blue converse. Leo smirked back.

"Why aren't I still dating you?"

"Because... You, mr, played a very unfair game," was the girls reply before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and wandered off the stage. She sashayed her way through the crowd, feeling eyes all on her. She might not be as adventurus as her sister, or maybe not even as pretty compared to the tall redhead, but she had her own beauty that most seemed to like. Finally reaching the boy, a devilish smile sprang to her lips.

"Hello," she said quietly, almost unheard.

The blue eyed boy didn't answer, but stood staring at the girl. Phynx let her smile dial down and silently wondered what he was thinking about. As she did, her habit kicked up, and her bottom lip going inbetween her teeth. Slowly it slid out from inbetween the two layers and Phynx let her tongue out to wet her lips. "Um... Okay.." she said her green eyes going to the side a little akwardly. Jimmy's breath was hitched as he stared at the girl's lips. Phynx sighed and spoke again. "Would you like to dance before the song is over?"

Jimmy's eyes snapped back to the girls own but still, his voice and mind wouldn't work together. He wanted to scream yes, his mind was telling him to open his lips and let them move, but the way she was looking at him, the way her voice, a little like a small childs and yet so mature and sexy, fell over him like a blanket. It made his body not listen at all.

Phynx, wanting to break the silence, something she couldn't stand, laughed and winked at the boy. "Maybe later, Bedhead," the curly haired girl said running her fingers across his cheek and walking away. Jimmy watched, barely blinking, as she quickly found a partner to dance with. The hunter kicked himself. She was close to him, the other boy, a lot grinding and hands. Her green eyes, however, flashed at him frequently, and he smirked, knowing his rugged look had her hooked.

Finally, he turned his eyes away from the girl who had held his attention to try and find his makeshift brother. It wasn't hard to do as both of them stood out like penguins in the tropics. He was talking to a pretty brunette girl, but his eyes always found their way back to the redhead that had bumped into him.

As he raised a hand above his head to get the younger teens attention, the cavern lit up with red and blue lights.

"Disperse or be arrested. It is past city curfew. I repeat, disperse or be be arrested," a deep mechanical sounding voice reang through the skate park. Dean's eyes caught Jimmy's and he geastured that they leave. Jimmy turned looking for the girl from earlier.

She stood next to the DJ, the redhead who was glaring and saying something, and another boy who looked a bit scared. The green, pink, and blue clad girl had her gloved hands covering her ears, full bottom lip between her teeth again, and was hopping up and down happily. The DJ was looking at her worridly, his hands on her shoulders, as he whispered in her ear. Whatever he said sent her into a fit of giggles, which only made him look more worried. Meanwhile, the redhead began to scream something at the scared lookin guy. Then suddenly, she stopped and grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her away.

"Bye bye, Leo! I hate you, Dexter!" the girl yelled, her words a bit slurred. Jimmy hadn't seen any alcholic beverages around and wondered what was wrong with the girl. As he finally exited and got to the Impala, Dean stood there looking a little impatient.

"'Bout damn time, Jimmy. Do you know how much much trouble we'll be in if the cops arrest us?" the driver demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" came a sweet sing-song voice.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" was the hiss that followed.

The sentence was repeated. "The Boss was are way home!"

"I'm wosry, Nyxy-poo," Phynx answered back.

The angry girl sighed and it was as if all the anger in her body left as the air did. "It's okay, Phynx. Not the first time, and sure not to be the last." Phynx's giggle fillied the air like tinkling glass.

"Hey! You two need a ride!" Dean yelled making Jimmy and the two girls look at him.

"Hey! It's those two hot guys!" Phynx yelled loudly. Nyx looked behind her before ushering her sister to the car. Shoving the high girl into the backseat, Nyx smiled greatfully at Dean.

"Um, thanks," she said before climbing in.

Jimmy caught Dean's eye over the car and got a wink from the Winchester. Jimmy sighed but got in, eyes already trained on the mirror which showed him the girl behind him. His eyes stayed on the girl for the whole ride, which was silent, except for the quiet sounds of Metallica's One and Nyx's whispered directions. Whenever Jimmy did tear his eyes away from his unusual girl, he saw Dean was looking at the redhead, Nyx. She was trying her hardest to calm her sister, who looked about ready to naw a hole in her lip and was still bouncing, even in her seat.

Jimmy watched entranced, his eyes trained on her lips which were steadly becoming chapped. He wanted to sooth her jumpiness and kiss his bitewritten lips.

But, the directions had stopped and Dean was pulling into a driveway. At the end stood an old yellow and blue victorian style house. The windows inside white trimmed shutters were alight.

"Shit," Nyx said quietly as she got out of the car. Phynx struggled with her own door and before Nyx could get to her side, Jimmy reached back and opened it up easily.

"It's a tricky door," Jimmy said with a soft smile. Phynx grinned at him and reached her hand forward again, stroking the stubble on his cheek .

"Thank you, Bedhead," she said her eyes studying his face before getting out of the car and tripping up the cobbled walkway.

"Um, hey. Thanks for the ride," Nyx said through the open door. "It would have been daytime with her like this." Nyx made a point by looking over her shoulder at the girl who now sat on the last step swaying her head to silent music, her smile serene.

"It was no problem," Dean said flashing a grin. With a look at Jimmy he quickly added, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be in the morning. Thanks again," Nyx said before closing the door and following her sister's treck up the walk and helped the girl up and inside.

"No problem," Dean repeated, long after the door was shut. He waited for the two girls to get in before putting the car into drive. "Eventful night," he commented, as he pulled out of the driveway.

Jimmy just smiled and nodded.

***Chapter End***

* * *

><p>A(s)N

Okay so here's our first chapter. Each chapter will be written by both of us, so there might be a tiny wait in between each chapter. And we are both very sorry for the misplaced movies and icons. It's just that we know everything is kind of out of whack . We're doing our hardest to fix them. So thanks for reading, and we hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of Una Noche. Review please, it'll make us happy.

- May & Bex


	2. High School Never Ends

Una Noche

Dean/OC; Jimmy/OC; Sam/OC

Disclaimer: Neither May or I own anything that you can recognize. We own nothing but the storyline, Nyx, Phynx, and Sophia and later charecters that you DON'T recognize. All song lyrics and Kripke charecters belong to their respective owners. No profit is gained from this but our pleasure and enjoyment in twisting the lives of said Supernatural charecters.

Summary: John Whinchester has a proposition for his sons, Dean and Sam, and for the boy he took in seven years ago, Jimmy Novak. They'll stay in one place until Dean and Jimmy graduate. After that they'll leave and go back to hunting. John wants the boys to have all the high school experiances at least before they go into the buisness forever. So when he leaves for a week, Dean does just that, by dragging Jimmy to a party. There they meet two girls that make it a hard desision on weather they want to leave. And when John finally comes back it becomes an even stickier situation. Part One.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- High school never ends<strong>

"_Four years, you think for sure, thats all you have to endure" _

-Blowing for soup

* * *

><p>"Girls! Time to get up!" a voice rang through the house.<p>

Phynx groaned, putting her head under the pillow.

Nyx, who sat on her bed already dressed, snickered at her sister happily."Come on Phynx get up. It's unlike you to stay asleep this long."

The tanned girl grumbled something before thrashing around in her bed. Standing up, Phynx wandered around through their shared room grabbing clothes without thought. By the end of six minutes the wolfist looking girl had her hair in a messy bun, a green tank top and a blue lace sleeved shirt underneath, a apir of bright pink sweats and green DC's on her feet. With a sigh she looked at her sister. Her red hair in a long messy braid down her back. Her body was clad by a black and blue shirt, that had been stripped down the back, and slitted black jeans with purple lace tights underneath and wore her favorite blue allstars.

"You look dumb but you win." Phynx said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nyx said.

The girl laughed as Phynx whinced. "You are so SOL."

"Shut up" her sister replied follewing Nyx outside to her car.

As Dean and Jimmy were sprawled out across the den floor, John walked in. "Come on Get up. Yall got school." He yelled Dean started a hissy fight, whelling his fists against the floor.

"I dont wanna! I dont wanna!"Jimmy laughed and finally got up. Thirty minutes passed and the boys were up and getting into the impala.

"Your wearing that?" Jimmy asked asked the tired but irrated looking boy that sat in the drivers set.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean said in a dull voice.

"Man whats wrong with you?" the bedhead boy asked trying not to get on Deans cranky side.

"Nothing just tired man... Wait a fucking minute, whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Dean looked down at what he was wearing. A white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of harley boots. Then looked at what Jimmy had on. Jimmy wore a red butten up, black dickes and black dress shoes. Jimmy was silent as he reached into the back seat of the Impala and grabbed their leather jackets. They drove in silence untill they entered the school parking lot.

"Is that?" Dean pointed at a glossy black Mustang Boss.

"Damn thats sexy." Jimmy whisteled.

"Way to be homo, you wierdo" Dean said to the messy haired boy.

Jimmy hit Dean on the shoulder before climbing out of the black car.

Armed with freshly aquired scheduals, empty bellies, and cocky smiles the blys walked Roys High School halls as if they already owned them. Following a crowd of girls that Dean was sure to wink at, they entered the caf`e quickly. Going through the line and finding a sit, the boys dug into the small ceral containers while looking around.

Highschool catagories clearly had a hold on this school. The jocks and cheerleaders in the center tables, nerds off to one side, stoners oppisite from them. The b-ranked populars had the furthest back corner and oppisite of them was the loudest group in the cafeteria. There didnt seem to much classification there, with leathermans, dancers, nerds and stoners crowding around.

Dean and Jimmy watched this corner with bright smiles, others around them glared in annoyance. Ever more so as a reconizable boy with stricking blong hair and mischeivious hazel eyes claimbing on the deer.

"Everyone! Put your hands in the air and bow down before the future Prom Queen and future Rave Queen- Phynx and Nyx Calidor! Respectively." He said pointing at the doors as they opened.

Everyone in that corner made bowing motions and Dean and Jimmy sat transfixed on the two girls from the party walked in. Phynx yawned behind her hand as she made her way to sit down, all but pulling leo down off the table and landing in his lap simultaneously. Nyx however took Leos place ont he table and bowed back.

"Its wonderful to see all of my loyal minions." She said with a laugh.

"So last night was a fail, this we all know. We," She said gesturing to herself and the two sitting behind her. "were not aware of the police closing in. But tomorrow we will be having another party. If you get the invite, you'll know where it is and when. But if you dont," She smiled, flashing her eyes towards a girl that say in the center of the room."then your SOL." And then with a smile she jumped off the table.

Dean watched fascinated, and followed her with his eyes. One of the boys from the stoner side jumped the low brick wall and grinned at her. She smricked back and put her arm through his just as the bell chimed for first period. Dean watched untill they disappeared. A clearing of the throat brought him back to the reality he had left. He looked up to see the girl who had been out of it the night before when they gave her a ride home. She had a friendly smile, a clipboard and a foam coffee cup.

"Um Novak, James and Winchester-" She stopped and looked at her clipboard, "Dean. Morning my name is Phynx Calidor. I'll be the one showing you around our beautiful school," she rolled her eyes, "We have most of the same classes."

Phynx trailed off, her brow forrowing a little. Shaking her head and then looking at the boys she waited for them to stande. Jimmy stood first with a smale smile on his face. Dean followed suit, looking at the boy with raised brows. Phynx, grinning apperciativly and looking back at her clipboard, turned, walking and contined where she left off.

"Like i was saying, we have most of the same classes, just a few differnt, but I should be able to meet you and show you to your next class. First hour consists of athletics and physical education or PE for the upper classes and regular classes for the under classmen. As you are both seniors and your signed for...athletics, you'll meet in either the new gym or the field.

The same goes for the girls, usually, which means you'll probably see me. Which sports do you play?"She had stopped and turned to look at the boys, sipping her coffee, and waiting for a reply.

Jimmy spoke first with a winninng smile. "Track and Field and baseball for me. The mile, relay, shotput and out fielder."

Phynx raised her brows in mock astonishment before turning to Dean.

"Uh...well you see this is my first time playing sports...So I really dont know."

This time Phynx was genuinley suprised.

"Well here at Roy we offer all types of sports from swimming to ultimite frizzbe. The coachs, especially Coach Pittmann, will find something for you." Phynx continued on, showing the boys bathrooms, library, computer rooms and finally reached the gym.

"So this is the new gym, used for games, basketball and vollyball, and also where you will attend first period." She steped aside allowing them to look into the gym. "The coach in there is Coach Fedora, the assistent head. There are seven coaches in all for the bo-"

The girl trailed off her head snapping to the side as a yell tore down the hall. Both Dean and Jimmy backed up and looked as well. Hunter instincts had taken over and they were ready to head down towards the scream when a pale girl came running their way. Phynx sighed shacking her head as she pointed at a janitors closet. The girl streaked into it and Phynx stepped into the middle of the hall just as a man came taering down the hall. With a yell she was knocked to the floor by the man, who was barely able to hold himself up. Jimmy hesitated to help her up.

"Calidor, I'm sorry," He said helping the irratated girl up. "I was after your sister, skipping class again... You haven't seen her have you?"

Phynx whinced as she looked at the man. "No sir, not since breakfast."

"Oh, alright then as you were." He said as Dean stared at the door.

"Of course sir." Phynx said, an angelic smile on her face, Jimmy stared in awe.

"I think I saw her run in that direction." Dean said pointing towards the double doors that lead outside. The man nodded and took off running towards the doors.

As the coach went through the doors, Nyx was already standing next to her sister."Thanks Impala and Bedhead was it?" Nyx smiled and Dean was trapped.

His eyes lingered down her body. The girl had her wild red hair in a messy pony tail, with several strands falling out, Dean wanted oh so badly to tuck them back into the hair tie. She was wearing short gym shorts and a tank top the clung to her body, with a pair of blue allstars on her feet. Dean looked back up to her face and saw that she was watching her, he turned his face away blushing. She laughed.

Phynx whinced, "You owe me." Nyx laughed and pulled out four asprin's. "Oh my god thank you!" Phynx took them and drank her coffee.

"There I gave you what I owe. See ya." Nyx started down the hallway but stopped short and turned around flashing a bright smile at the boys but eyes on Dean. "Bye Impala, and Bedhead...Brush your hair." Nyx laughed and flew up the stairs.

Phynx silently repeated 'Bedhead' and then remember the nickname she had givin Jimmy the night before, wondering if he remembered. She glanced up at him and saw that he was smiling down at her, she blushed and looked away. Phynx shook her head cusing herself in her head and began talking.

"Ok so after fourth period ya'll will be closer to the cafe." Phynx started walking away.

Jimmy looked at Dean, Dean smiled and made a hmph noise, "Good luck man." Jimmy punched Dean's shoulder and followed the short girl.

* * *

><p>A(s)N

So we see more of the sisters, the school, and other things... now if you wouldn't mind... press the tiny button. Make me and May happy. We loves you. Just push the god damn button! ( dont you all love that scene from Rush Hour... ahhh.. funny little chinese girl.) Now thee commands thy! You enjoyed... NOW! Push and Review! Oh and PS... SOL for those who don't know means Shit Out Of Luck.

Thanks!

May and Bex :) 3 (:


End file.
